


College

by LynnJ17



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnJ17/pseuds/LynnJ17
Summary: When Alec decides to attend Silas Hawkins University in Florida, all he's hoping for is an escape from his parents and ex-boyfriend and maybe a new start. The last thing he's expecting is to meet someone who, despite their outward cheerfulness, might be just as broken as he is. And maybe, just maybe, they can heal each other.





	1. New Room Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I've posted stuff on other websites before, but this is my first posting on AO3, and it's something I've been working on for a while. I will warn you straight off that updates will be erratic at best, and I apologize in advance. But, real life interferes, unfortunately. But! Anyway. Enjoy, and if you have any comments/criticisms/ideas, please, leave a comment! I have several chapters prewritten already, but if there's anything you really want to see happen, let me know, and I'll try to work it in. Kay, I'll stop babbling now and let you get to reading! <3

He sighed as the bus stopped in front of the college, and everyone began to disembark. He had been unsure about moving so far away to go to college, but after the fiasco this summer, he welcomed the chance to get away from it all. He followed the rest of the students off the bus and toward the gates, where a cheerful girl with curly red hair was waiting for them, a clipboard in her hands.  


“Welcome! I know you're all excited to get your room assignments and meet your new room mates, but first, a little orientation. After all, SHU is a large campus, and we don't want anyone getting lost. Now, directly behind me,” she gestured toward the large, steepled building behind her, “ is Admissions, Student Housing, Management, and Financial Aid. This is where you'll get your room assignments, and also where you'll make any complaints you may have as the year progresses.  


“To the left, right, and directly behind this building are the student dormitories, Alistair Hall, McPherson Hall, Skenson Hall, Troughton Hall, and Bronson Hall. For the most part, you will be housed with other freshman, most likely in Bronson Hall. However, depending on where there may be vacancies, you may find yourselves housed with older students. Never worry, they will all be on their best behavior.” She laughed. “Now, if there are no questions, please form a single-file line, and we'll head inside to get your room assignments.” She looked around, but when no hands went up, she led the freshmen through the gates and into the admissions building.  


Alec sighed and hoisted his bag back onto his shoulder and followed the students in front of him, dragging his suitcase behind him. Somehow, he had found himself near the back of the line, and had plenty of time to let his thoughts drift as the students in front of him waited for their room assignments. He found his thoughts drifting back to what had happened at the beginning of the summer.  


“What are we going to do, Alec?” Jace sighed, with his hands behind his head, body relaxed after his release. Alec, in a similar state of languor simply shook his head. “We'll both be going off to college in a couple months, and we won't be able to see each other.”  


Alec snuggled closer to his boyfriend of four years. “ I don't know, Jace. We'll work something out, though...won't we?”  
Jace smiled. “Of course we will, baby. This is the real thing. Nothing could keep us apart.” Alec smiled and started to fall asleep, his head pillowed on Jace's bare chest.  


“Alec! What on earth is going on here?” Alec opened his eyes groggily, to see his mom standing in the door way.  
He sat up, no longer groggy. “Mom! What are you doing home?”  


“Izzy didn't take as long to shop as she normally does. She- don't distract me! What are you doing?”  
Jace sat up slowly. “What's- oh, shit.” His eyes lit on Maryse, standing in the door way. “H-Hi, Mrs. Lightwood.” He smiled weakly.  


“Jace. Get up and get dressed, now. I'm taking you home and having a talk with your parents. Now,” she added, when Jace showed no inclination to move. He hopped up, and started collecting his clothes, and getting dressed hurriedly.  


“Alec, you get dressed, too. You're to wait in the living room for your dad to come in and talk to you.” Maryse grabbed Jace by the arm and marched him downstairs.  


“Alexander Lightwood!” Alec looked up, startled from his thoughts and hurried forward to get his room assignment. 312, Troughton Hall. He hurriedly dragged his luggage out of the admissions building, looking at the map the admissions lady had given him along with his room, and made his way to Troughton hall, which, as it turned out, was directly behind the admissions building. He maneuvered his luggage into the elevator along with two other students, also carting luggage, and rode it up to the third floor. As he made his way down the hall, he scanned the numbers and names posted next to the doors. Fairchild, Clarissa appeared above Gray, Tina on one door. He passed a myriad of other names, until he found the one that said, Bane, Magnus right above Lightwood, Alexander.  


The door next to the nameplate was open, and obnoxious pop music was blaring inside. Great, he thought, going inside. There was a tall, dark-skinned man standing by the bed closest to the window, pinning up posters, and humming along to the music blasting from-Alec had to do a double take-a bright-pink stereo. “Hello!” The man didn't turn around. “Excuse me! Hello? Are you Magnus?” He didn't seem to hear Alec. Alec walked over and tapped the man's shoulder. He turned around, revealing yellowish-green eyes with a slightly Asian tilt to them, lined with thick, glittery eyeliner.  


He quirked a perfectly manicured eyebrow and reached over to turn down the stereo. “Can I help you?”  
“I'm Alec Lightwood, your roommate.” Alec said, looking the man up and down. He was wearing a studded vest over his bare chest, tight black jeans and platform boots.  


“Oh, hello.” He smirked. “You're young. I didn't expect to get roomed with a freshman.”  


Alec shrugged. “I wasn't expecting to get roomed with a....junior? But, here we are.”  


Magnus shrugged. “C'est la vie. That bed's yours,” he gestured, before turning back to his posters. Alec stared at his back for a second, but shrugged and started setting up his bed.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

Alec's alarm went off promptly at 9:30 the next morning, and he sat up, fumbling groggily for his cell phone so he could stop the noise.  


“What the fuck is that noise,” a sleepy voice grumbled from the other side of the room. Alec looked up to see Magnus lying on his stomach with his pillow over his head and blankets around his hips. Alec looked away and mentally shook himself. That was not why he was here.  


Having finally located his phone where it had fallen under his bed sometime during the night, he shut off the alarm and headed for the dresser.  


“Are you actually awake?” Alec turned to see one of Magnus's eyes peering at him from beneath the pink pillow.  


“Uh, yeah.”  


“Whatever for?”  


“Orientation's today, remember? I rather need my schedule.” Alec rolled his eyes and turned back toward the dresser and began rummaging through his drawers.  


Magnus snorted and pulled the pillow firmly back over his head.  


Thirty minutes and a shower later, Alec wandered back into their room to find Magnus now awake, sitting on the edge of his bed- naked. “Ah, god! Warn me next time, would you?” Alec shielded his eyes with his hand.  


Magnus chuckled. “Don't act as though you don't like what you see.” Alec heard Magnus stand and walk over to the dresser. Alec heard drawers opening and closing, and finally Magnus said, “You can uncover your eyes now. I'm decent.” Alec turned around. 'Decent' was low-slung pajama bottoms, apparently.  


Alec shrugged, figuring it was better than nothing. He deposited his sleeping clothes and towel in his hamper before sitting down on his bed to put on shoes. “Are you going to orientation?”  


Magnus shrugged. “Yeah, why?”  


Alec felt his face flush slightly as he laced up his boots. “Just curious.”  


“Oh, I get it. You're not sure how to get there, and don't want to walk around with your map in front of your nose.” Alec could hear the grin in his voice. Alec didn't say anything, just finished tying his laces and straightened up. “Alright. I'm going to take a shower and dress, and then we can go.”  


Magnus emerged from the bathroom nearly an hour later, his hair spiked, make-up flawless, and wearing jeans that looked uncomfortably tight. “You ready?” He smirked at Alec, who realized suddenly that he had been staring, and flushed hotly.  


“Yeah, of course.” He stood up from the bed, and followed the taller boy out of the dormitory.  


As they walked to the auditorium for orientation, Magnus talked almost incessantly, pointing out important places, and adding little anecdotes here and there. They walked into the auditorium, Alec still chuckling, and went to find seats.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, new chapter! Forgive the formatting, I gave up fighting with it. xP

Alec had expected orientation to be boring, but he hadn't reckoned on sitting next to Magnus, who kept up a running commentary, sometimes talking over the dean, but mostly making jokes in response to her statements, and before Alec knew it, orientation was over and they were headed into the entrance hall to get their schedules, and then back to the dorm.  


“So, are you coming?” Magnus asked.  


“To what?” Alec frowned.  


“The party, of course. You mean, you don't know?” He stared, wide-eyed, at Alec's confused expression. “You don't know about Troughton Hall's legendary welcome-back-to-school parties?” He shook his head at his room mate's lack of knowledge.  


“No. And besides, I didn't come all the way to Silas Hawkins University just to party. Besides, I've never been much of a partyer.”  


Magnus grinned. “You've never had me for a room mate before either. Come on, you'll have fun. Everyone else is gonna be there.”  


“That's supposed to sway me how? I don't know anyone here but you, and even that just barely.” Alec rolled his eyes.  


“What else have you got to do tonight? Study? Classes don't even start until tomorrow.”  


“Uh, sleep? Classes do start tomorrow,” Alec retorted.  


Magnus sighed. “You're no fun, Lightwood.”  


When they reached their room, Magnus began rooting around in the dresser for something to wear to the party, throwing clothes everywhere in the process. Alec, meanwhile, flopped down on his bed and picked up a random novel from his shelf to read. Alec was still reading when Magnus finally selected an outfit and left the room an hour later.  


Alec heard music start up not long afterwards, and soon the babble of excited voices drifted upstairs, along with increasingly louder music. As the music and voices steadily increased in volume, Alec sighed and gave up, tossing his book carelessly onto the night stand. He pulled the blankets up and turned on his side, determined to try to get some sleep.  


Unfortunately sleep didn't come easily, between the sounds of the party downstairs and his own whirling thoughts. He shoved away the image of Magnus as he had seen him this morning. He knew it would do no good to get interested in the older boy, but still, the image kept returning. And Magnus, on their way to orientation, sunlight turning his hair into a disco ball, and his eyes glowing as he recounted his exploits. Fuck, Alec groaned and turned onto his side.  


“Something wrong?” A voice slurred, and Alec sat up.  


Magnus stumbled his way into the room, shedding clothing as he went. He finally flopped onto the nearest bed, having finally shed his boxers. Alec shoved him off. “Magnus! What the fuck?” Magnus blinked blearily at him from the floor before crawling back into his bed.  


“Tired,” he mumbled, snuggling into Alec, who tried vainly to push him off again.  


“I don't care. Go sleep on your own bed!” Alec twisted, trying to knock him off, but failed miserably. “You're heavy, you know that?” Magnus mumbled something unintelligible and fell asleep. Alec gave up trying to push Magnus off and wrapped an arm around him, before dropping off to sleep himself.  


Alec woke up to something hard pressed against his ass the next morning, and a warm weight on his waist. He tried to sit up, and blinked confusedly at the wall when he couldn't. Then he felt the warmth behind him shift and last night came racing back to him. Oh, fuck. He sat straight up, throwing off Magnus's arm. Magnus shifted, but didn't wake, and Alec climbed over him and started grabbing clothes to take a shower. A cold shower.  


When he got back, Magnus was still asleep, and Alec was getting frustrated- in more than one way. He yanked the blankets off the bed before throwing a pair of pajama pants at Magnus's face. Magnus knocked them off, but stayed asleep. Alec sighed. He went over to Magnus's stereo and turned it on, full blast. Magnus shouted and fell out of the bed. “What the fuck!”  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Alec plopped down on Magnus's bed, grinning. “Morning, sleepy head. Sleep alright?” Magnus glared at him, and stood up, rubbing his hip.  


“Why the fuck did you do that?” Magnus limped over to the dresser, still rubbing his hip, and grabbed clothes for a shower.  


“Cause, you were sleeping in my bed, and I wanted you up.” Alec shrugged.  


“Why was I- oh god. We didn't....did we?” Magnus's eyes widened.  


“No, definitely not. But you wandered in drunk and decided you wanted a cuddle partner, apparently.” He rolled his eyes.  


“Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Alec.” Magnus had finally located his socks, and turned toward the door.  


“Don't worry about it. But you're gonna be late. Now shoo.” Alec waved his hands at Magnus, who bolted from the room.  


He skidded back in thirty minutes later, hair spiked and eyeliner on, just as Alec was grabbing his bag. “I was just about to leave without you. Hurry up.” Magnus grabbed his bag and they hurried outside. Magnus pointed him in the direction of his first class and they separated.  


Alec flopped onto his bed after his last class. God, he was exhausted. He was still laying there, contemplating getting up and going out for dinner, but unable to find the energy. Magnus swirled in, chatting on his cell phone. “Yes, Simon, I told you, I'll meet you there. Yes, bring Clary, please, the more the merrier. She met who? Well, alright. Tell her to bring him too. Yes, yes. I'll see you there.”  


Alec cracked an eye open. “Going out tonight?”  


“Yep, and you're coming with me,” Magnus replied, plopping onto his bed.  


“Says who?”  


“Says me. Now, come on. We're supposed to meet them there by six.” Magnus rolled his eyes.  


“What if I don't want to go?”  


“Oh, come on, Alec. The Townies are playing tonight at The Calais, totally free.”  


Alec sat up, suddenly wide awake. “I didn't realize they were coming to town.”  


“They just announced it on Twitter this afternoon. So, are you coming or not?” Magnus set to work fixing his make up.  


“Hell yeah, I'm coming.” He hopped up and ran a brush through his hair, quickly fixing the disordered locks.  


“You're wearing that to go clubbing?” Magnus eyed Alec's jeans and t-shirt disdainfully.  


“Yeah. What's wrong with it?” Alec answered defensively.  


Magnus snorted. “Oh, sweetie. No. That won't work.” He got up and started digging through Alec's drawers, finally tossing a purple button down shirt and black jeans that Izzy had gotten for him at Alec, who frowned at them.  


“Why do I have to dress up?”  


“Just put them on, please. You'll see.” Magnus smirked. Alec did as Magnus said, more to shut him up than anything, and no sooner had he started buttoning the shirt than Magnus took over, leaving the top three buttons undone and rolling the sleeves up to Alec's elbows. “There. Now, put on those combat boots of yours, and you'll be perfect.”  


“These pants are too small,” Alec remarked, as he sat down to put on his boots.  


“No they're not, they're supposed to fit like that. Trust me.” Magnus rolled his eyes. Alec disagreed, but knew the other man well enough by now to know that he wouldn't let it drop, so he didn't argue. Magnus gave his hair one last check in the mirror, and they left, joining up with Clary on the way downstairs.  


The redhead smiled and offered her hand in greeting. “Hi, I'm Clary.”  


“Alec,” he replied, shaking her hand.  


“How do you know Magnus?” She glanced between them and raised an eyebrow at Magnus, who shook his head slightly.  


“We're room mates,” Alec replied, watching the silent exchange.  


“Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you.” She smiled again, and the trio kept walking to Clary's car.


	3. Chapter 3

They met up with an average looking boy with brown hair and eyes and dorky-looking glasses and a tall, very exotic-looking boy with forest green eyes and dark brown hair. Clary smiled and hugged the average looking boy. “Hey, Simon, I'm glad you could make it. Meliorn,” she nodded at the other boy, who just smiled. “Simon, Meliorn, this is Magnus's room mate, Alec.” Alec waved. “Alec, this is my best friend, Simon and this is Meliorn, a new foreign exchange student from the Philippines.” Simon waved, smiling goofily and Meliorn nodded. Introductions over with, they paid their cover fees and headed inside.  
The club was already packed, and the quintet shoved their way through the crowd thanks, in large part, to Magnus's height. In his platform boots, he was roughly 6'6, and was head and shoulders over most of the other clubbers. Magnus was grinning ecstatically. Alec found himself mirroring the grin. The older boy's enthusiasm was catching. There was techno blasting through the speakers on the stage, and before long Alec was surrounded by sweaty, dancing bodies. He swayed awkwardly to the music, never really having been much of a dancer, and waited for the main act to come on.  
“Dance with me, Alec!” Magnus was having to shout to be heard. Alec shook his head and tried to step away, but quickly realized he couldn't go far. Magnus grabbed his arm and drew him in close- closer than Alec was comfortable with, and started dancing, pulling Alec along with him. Gradually Alec began to relax and start dancing on his own, though still very close to Magnus. Alec looked up and met smiling green eyes, and felt an answering grin spread across his face. Magnus leaned in, and before Alec could really react, the crowd around them erupted in cheers, and both boys turned toward the stage as their favorite band began to play.  
Halfway through the second song, Magnus made Alec dance with him again, and Alec was too lost in the music to even think about arguing with him. He just continued to move his body to the music and in sync with Magnus's.   
Halfway through the set, Alec pointed toward the bar and shoved his way through the crowd to the bar, followed closely by Magnus. “What are you drinking, Blue Eyes?” Magnus leaned close to Alec's ear and practically shouted.  
Alec shrugged. “Probably just water. I don't want to end up with a hangover tomorrow. Besides, I don't really drink.”  
“Just one? Come on. Did you come out to have a good time or not?” Magnus wheedled.  
“Like I said, I don't really drink. I don't even know what to order if I did want alcohol.” This was the wrong thing to say.  
“If you let me buy you a drink, and promise to drink it, I won't badger you about drinking alcohol for the rest of the semester.” He grinned, displaying perfectly straight, white teeth.  
Alec sighed. What the hell. How bad could it possibly be? “Alright, Bane. You've got yourself a deal.” He shot a grin back at Magnus, who held out his hand to shake, still grinning. He turned around and caught the bar tender's attention, and ordered something a little too quietly for Alec to catch in the loud club.  
The bartender returned a few minutes later, carrying two identical, brightly colored drinks, fading from teal to dark pink at the bottom. Alec looked askance at the drinks as the bartender set them down. “What is that?”  
“It's called a Jolly Rancher. Just try it.” Alec hesitated, but remembered his promise and obediently took a sip.  
Not bad, he thought, and took another sip. He glanced up to see Magnus smiling victoriously, the colored lights of the club casting rainbow-hued sparkles off his glitter-spiked hair. They sat there long enough to finish their drinks, and both were well through their second drink when Alec looked up, meeting Magnus's eyes. “What?”   
“What do you mean, what?” Magnus frowned.  
“You're staring at me. Why?”  
“I've never realized just what club lights do to someone as pale as you. You're like a rainbow.” Magnus smirked.  
Alec felt himself flush. “Well, so are you.”  
“What do you mean?” Magnus glanced down at his own dark skin.  
Alec rolled his eyes. “Your hair, genius. The glitter?” Magnus looked up, trying, Alec supposed, to see his own hair. Alec snorted into his drink.  
“I can't see it.”   
“Of course you can't, stupid. Why would you be able to see your own hair?” Alec rolled his eyes. They finished their drinks in silence and stood up, Magnus tugging Alec toward the dance floor. Alec followed, a little reluctantly, but soon lost his reluctance in the exuberance of hearing his favorite band playing live and dancing with the man he was- his alcohol-fuddled mind could admit this, at least, developing a massive crush on. They ended up staying til closing, both imbibing two or three more drinks, before stumbling into a cab and falling into their respective beds, exhausted but exhilarated.


End file.
